Wettstreit um die Liebe
by SakuraLi3
Summary: Yuki und Kyo wetten um das Herz von....


Wettstreit um die Liebe  
  
Fruits Basket Fanfic Tohru+Kyo  
  
  
  
Echte Story  
  
Honda Touru ist in der High School und auf den ersten Blick könnte man meinen, sie sei wie jedes Mädchen in Japan auf der High School. Aber wie so oft in Anime verbrigt sie etwas. Sogar ihre zwei besten Freundinnen, ahnen nicht, dass Touru seit dem Tot ihrer Mutter, um dem Großvater nicht zur Last zu fallen im Wald in einem Zelt wohnt.  
  
Als sie eines Morgens wie immer zur Schule geht, nimmt sie einen etwas anderen Weg und kommt an einem Haus vorbei, das mitten in diesem Wald liegt. Sie sieht einige Figuren, die die Tiere aus dem Chinesischen Horoskop darstellen auf der Veranda und sieht sie sich näher an. Ein junger Mann ertappt sie, aber er ist nett und freundlich und schon bald gesellt sich dessen Cousin Souma Yuki zu ihnen. Erschrocken muss Touru feststellen, dass eben dieser ja mit ihr in eine Klasse geht. Ihre Tarnung läuft Gefahr aufzufliegen.  
  
Doch zunächst scheint Yuki keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen. Als Touru jedoch am Abend "nach Hause" kommt, hat ein Gewitter einen Erdrutsch verursacht und ihre ganzen Habseeligkeiten sind unter dem Schlamm begraben. Darunter auch das Bild ihrer toten Mutter. Touru versucht es auszugraben, doch sie ist durch eine Erkältung geschwächt und bricht zusammen. Yuki und sein Cousin kümmern sich um sie und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, hat Yuki ihre Sachen bereits geholt.  
  
Die beiden jungen Männer laden Touru ein, bei ihnen zu wohnen, wenn sie dafür die Hausarbeit übernimmt. Zunächst zögert Touru, doch als sie das Chaos in der Küche sieht, schlägt ihre hilfsbereite Ader durch und sie stimmt zu. Noch am selben Nachmittag zeigt Yuki ihr das Zimmer, das sie in Zukunft bewohnen wird, als plötzlich die Decke herunter bricht und ein zweiter Junge, genauso alt wie Yuki und sie selbst, mit orange-roten Haaren im Zimmer steht und Yuki wütend anfaucht um ihn zum Kampf heraus zu fordern.  
  
Es kommt zum Handgemenge und Touru erwischt den Neuankömmling. Es macht "puff" und im nächsten Augenblick hält sie statt dem Jungen eine orange- rote Katze in der Hand... Touru steht unter Schock und taumelt. Yuki und sein Cousin wollen sie halten, da macht es wieder "puff" und plötzlich sind auch noch eine Maus und ein Hund da. Da beschließt Touru erst mal in Ohnmacht zu fallen und zu sehen, was daraus noch wird.  
  
Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen ist, erzählen ihr die Tiere, das sie die drei jungen Männer sind, die gerade noch da rumstanden und dass sie immer wenn sie jemandem vom anderen Geschlecht (in ihrem Fall also Mädchen oder Frauen) umarmen bzw. umarmt werden, dann verwandeln sie sich in diese Tiere aus dem chinesischen Horoskop. Das ist der "Fluch der Juunichi".  
  
Im Haupthaus der Familie Souma wird entgegen den sonstigen Verfahrensregeln beschlossen Touru nicht ihre Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall zu nehmen, sondern einfach einmal abzuwarten, was passiert, denn vielleicht kann sie ja den Fluch brechen. So bleibt Touru also bei den drei jungen Männern und im Laufe der Serie lernt sie auch noch die ganzen anderen Juunichi kennen - alle irgendwie auf die eine oder andere Weise völlig durchgeknallt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeden Morgen der gleiche Tagesablauf. Sie steht auf, zieht sich an und geht runter in die Küche und macht dor das Frühstück. Sie liebte liebe es einfach. Immer wenn sie am Kochen ist, kuckt jemand durch die Tür und beobachtet sie lächelnd. Sie wusste schon lange wer es war. Es war Yuki- kun. Sie lächelte. "Morgen, Yuki-kun." Dann drehte sie sich um und sah ihn lächelnd an. "Woher wusstest du, das ich das bin??" "Weil du es immer bist, ich spüre das einfach." Sie drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und machte weiter Frühstück. Deshalb sah sie nicht, wie er rot anlief. "Kann-Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen??" "Ja, wenn du magst, kannst du den Tisch decken und die anderen Wecken, damit sie nicht verschlafen." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich decke den Tisch, aber ich werde unter Garantie die anderen nicht Wecken, schon gar nicht diese "Baka-neko" Sie lächelte. "Ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet, das du Kyo wecken willst." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Yuki, nah hinter ihr stand. Ihre Gesichter waren jeweils nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt, sie sahen sich in die Augen. Yuki wurde unglaublich heiß und seine Wangen fingen rot an zu glühen. Er starrte sie erschrocken an. Tohru ging es nicht anders. Sie stand da steif und unbeweglich und wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. "Oy, Honda-san, was gibt es denn he...." Kyo verstummte, als er Tohru und Yuki so nah beieinander stehen sah, er drehte sich rum. "Schon gut." Und ging eiligen schrittest weg, Tohru hatte sich etwas beruhigt und sah auf den Punkt, wo Kyo bis eben noch gestanden hatte. "Kyo- kun???" Schon hörten sie eine Tür knallen und schritte auf dem Kies sich vom Haus entfernen. #was hat er nur, warum reagiert er so??# Tohru dachte nicht mehr an Yuki und lies ihren Kopf hängen. Ihr Kopf laguf seiner Brust. Yuki dachte in diesem Moment nicht mehr an den Fluch und legte beide Arme um sie. *Puff* Tohru machte ihre Augen wieder auf, als sie merkte, das kein gegendruck mehr da war und bemerkte, die kleine weiße Maus, zu ihren Füßen. "Gomen nasai, Gomen Nasai, ich hab nicht mehr daran gedacht, Gomen Nasai!!" Sie verbeugte sich heftig und hatte ihre Hände gefaltet. Yuki-maus, schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Thoru- san, es war mein Fehler, ich hab nicht mehr daran gedacht." Die kleine Maus, ergriff mit beiden Pfoten das Hemd und die Hose und zog sich aus der Küche heraus, Kurze Zeit später, war sie hinter der Ecke verschwunden, da machte es *Poff* und aus dem kleinen Mäuschen wurde wieder ein Junge. Dieser zog sich wieder an und ging in die Küche zurück. "Mach dir jetzt keinen Kopf mehr darum, es war nicht deine Schuld." Er ergriff die Teller und wollte die Küche wieder verlassen. "Aber, was ist jetzt mit Kyo-kun???" Yuki blieb stehen und seufzte. "Er muss etwas für sich alleine sein, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, dann kuck ich nach ihm." Tohru Augen leuchteten. "Arigato, das ist echt lieb von dir." Er lächelte, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. "So etwas würde ich normalerweise nicht tun, aber.. es ist für dich." Er verlies den Raum und hinterlies eine total perplex kuckende Tohru, die nicht wusste, was sie jetzt denken sollte.  
  
Nachdem er die sachen abgestellt hatte, ging er die Tür zum Garten raus und ging von da aus dort hin, wo die Leiter stand, die aufs Dach führte. Er ging diese hinauf und fand wie erwartet Kyo dort oben an, dieser sah ihn skeptisch an. "Was willst du hier, Maus??" Yuki verzog angewidert das Gesicht, kletterte die letzten Sprossen der Leiter hoch und setzte sich neben Kyo. "Was willst du Maus, sag schon??" Yuki seufzte. "Warum bist du weggerannt??" Kyo drehte seinen Kopf weg von ihm und erwiderte angewidert. "Warum sollte ich dir das sagen??" "Weil Thoru-san irritiert ist." Kyos Augen weiteten sich. "Ich.. ich..fühlte mich fehl am platz, ganz einfach." Er versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, doch so ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Yuki wurde jetzt klar, warum er weggerannt war. Er seufzte. "Du-du hast sie sehr gern, nicht wahr, deswegen bist du auch weggerannt, weil du eifersüchtig auf mich bist." Kyo lief rot an, schüttelte aber dann energisch den Kopf. "Gar nicht wahr, was erzählst du für einen schwachsinn, Baka-mause" Yuki stand auf und grinste ihn schief an. "Wenn du sich nicht magst, dann ist es ja gut, denn ich mag sie sehr. Dann hab ich wenigstens kein Rivalen, der mir "meine Tohru" ausspannen kann." Er drehte sich rum und lief zur Leiter. Kyo explodierte, er stand auf. "So hab ich das nicht gemeint und was heißt hier "deine Tohru"?? Wenn sie einer bekommt, dann ich." "Aha, du magst sie also doch?? Gut, dann lass uns daraus eine art wettstreit machen. Für den sie sich entscheidet, der hat gewonnen, wenn du gewinnst, dann hast du auch über mich gewonnen, also was sagst du Neko??" Kyo sah ihn sauer an. "Ok, abgemacht. Du wirst verlieren, ihr Herz gehört schon mir." "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher. Jetzt komm mit, es gibt essen."  
  
Yuki kletterte die Leiter wieder runter. Kyo lachte, sprang einfach hinunter und landete elegant auf vier Beinen. Er stand wieder auf und lief weiter zum Haus, trat in dieses ein und ging in die Küche, wo Tohru noch stand und das frühstück zubereitete. "Ich hab nur etwas ruhe gebraucht zum Nachdenken, mehr nicht." "Oh-Ok" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm rotangelaufen in die Augen. Kyo lief ebenfalls rot an und nahm ihr die Platte aus den Händen, dabei berührte er ihre Finger, er zuckte zusammen, genauso wie sie. Dann lächelte er sie wieder unbeholfen an und verlies die Küche mit der platte in der Hand und stellte diese auf den Tisch. Tohru folgte ihm mit einer weiteren Platte und setzte sich zu den Beiden an den Tisch. Das Essen verlief leise, keiner der drei sagte ein Wort. Nach dem Essen stand Tohru auf und wollte die schmutzigen sachen in die Küche räumen, auch Kyo und Yuki standen auf und nahmen ihren Teller und jeweils eine Platte mit und gingen ohne etwas zu sagen in die Küche. Tohru sah ihnen skeptisch hinterher. #was ist den mit den beiden los?? Die sind doch sonst nicht so!# Tohru beschloss sich keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen und räumte ebenfalls ihren Teller in die Küche, dort begegnete sie Kyo und Yuki, die dabei waren ihr Besteck abzuwaschen. Tohru stellte ihr Geschirr daneben und und krempelte ihre Arme hoch und wollte ebenfalls anfangen zu spülen, doch sie wurde sanft zurück gewiesen. "Lass uns das mal machen, Tohru-san. Du kochst doch immer für uns, also lass uns mal spülen." Yuki nahm ihr den teller ab. Kyo sah zu ihnen herüber und kochte vor wut. #wenn er so weiter macht, dann hat er sie. Aber ich will doch gewinnen, ich alleine werde ihr Herz für mich gewinnen. Ich werde die Maus besiegen. Ja, genau, ich werde gegen diese dumme Maus siegen# Kyo legte das Handtuch beseite, ging zu Tohru und nahm sie an der Schulter und zog sie hinaus aus der Küche. "Komm mit, Lass uns das Machen, ruh dich aus."  
  
Er schleifte sie in ihr Zimmer und drückte sie sanft auf ihr Bett. Tohru sah ihn verstört an. Kyo hatte sich wieder herumgedreht und wollte den Raum auch schon wieder verlassen, doch Tohru, griff nach seinem Arm und riss ihn zu sich. Kyo reagierte zu spät und fiel nach hinten auf Tohru. *Puff* Als sie ihre Augen wieder aufmachte, lag eine Orangene Katze auf ihr. "Gomen nasai, es..." Die Katze lächelte und legte Tohru eine Pfote auf die Lippen. "Nicht deine Schuld, es ist einfach passiert, ok??" Tohru nickte unbeholfen. "Ok!" Kyo-Katze schnappte sich sein Hemd und seine Hose und wollte wieder verschwinden, doch Tohru hielt ihn an seiner Pfote fest. "Nicht verschwin.." *Poff* Aus der Katze wurde wieder ein Junge, doch leider ein nackter Junge. Tohru drehte sich blitzschnell herum und Kyo, der immer noch lächelte, zog sich wieder an. "Bin wieder angezogen, du kannst dich wieder rumdrehen." Tohru drehte sich wieder rum. "Also, du wollest doch noch was Tohru. Was ist es??" Tohru lief rot an, sie hielt immer noch seine Hand fest. "Ich... wollte... Warum seit ihr zwei so komisch, warum??" Kyo schmunzelte. #Yuki, du hast so gut wie verloren, gleich hab ich sie# Kyo nahm seine Andere Hand und legte diese auf Tohrus Wange. "Weil ich dich ganz doll lieb hab, deswegen." Tohru wurde purpur rot und schaute auf den Boden. "Ich.... ich hab dich auch lieb ..." Kyos Mine erhelte sich, doch etwas zu früh. "..und Yuki hab ich auch lieb und Shigure und Hattori und Momiji, alle, ich hab alle lieb..." Kyo seufte. #nein, sie hat nicht verstanden, was ich gemeint habe, sie denkt, ich hab sie gern wie ein Familienmitglied, mist, was soll ich denn nun machen?? Vielleicht muss ich es ihr einfach klar machen.# Kyo löste seine Hand aus ihrer und legte diese auf ihre andere Wange. "Nein, so mein ich das mit dem Liebhaben aber nicht ganz, ich meine was ganz anderes." Er beugte sich zu ihr heran und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Tohrus Augen weiteten sich, sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte, sollte sie es mit sich geschehen lassen, oder sollte sie Einspruch erhaben?? Sie wusste es nicht. Kyo kam ihr immer näher, sie spürte schon den heißen Atem von ihm auf ihren Gesicht. Bis zarte Lippen ihre berührten und ihren Mund somit verschlossen. Nachdem er sich wieder von ihr gelöst hatte, lächelte er sie wieder an. "Ich mein das mit dem Liebhaben so, Tohru-chan."  
  
Tohru sah ihn erschrocken und total verwirrt an. Kyo ergriff ihre Hand. "Tohru-chan, hast du mich auch so lieb wie ich dich??" Sie lief noch röter an, als sie bis jetzt schon war und starrte auf den Boden. "Ich.. ähm.. weis es nicht genau, ich ich hab so was noch nie gefühlt, ich kann das nicht einordnen, verzeih mir Kyo-kun." Kyo lächelte und zog sie zu sich herran und wollte sie umarmen, doch daraus wurde nichts, denn in dem Moment kam Yuki. "Ach da bist du Tohru-chan, kommst du mit mir mit, ich will dir was zeigen." #Dumme Maus, noch einen Moment und ich hätte gewonnen gehabt# Yuki zog Tohru mit sich. Das arme Mädchen, das sowieso schon verwirrt war, wusste jetzt nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah. #Was ist denn jetzt los, Kyo hat mich geküsst und Yuki zieht mich jetzt weg und will mir einen geheimen Ort zeigen. Aber am meisten hab ich noch Angst vor Kyo, er benimmt sich so komisch, das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art# Yuki zog Tohru an der Hand weiter in den Wald und nach einem Fußmarsch von 15 Minuten waren sie an einer Lichtung angekommen. "Hinter dieser Lichtung liegt ein Wasserfall und eine Bucht, es ist ein ganz besonderer Platz, den ich entdeckt habe. Bis jetzt weiß noch niemand davon..." Er drehte sich zu Ihr um. "...Aber ich will ihn dir zeigen, denn du bist was besonderes für mich Tohru-chan." Er lächelte sie an und zog sie weiter, was auch gut so war, denn Tohru war total rot angelaufen und wusste jetzt gar nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Sie Musste sich ducken um unter einem Baumstamm durchzukriechen, und dann standen sie auf einem Felsen. Sie sah hinunter und staunte nicht schlecht. Yuki hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Ein Wasserfall rauschte Links von ihnen herunter und vor ihnen war Sand, der in einem Himmelblauen Wasser verschwand. Tohru lies die Hand von Yuki los, zog ihre Schuhe aus und ging ein Stück in das Wasser hinein. Es war angenehm, nicht zu kalt und nicht zu Warm. Sie seufzte. "Es ist wunderschön hier, danke, das du mich mitgenommen hast, aber wir haben keine Badesachen dabei, schade, ich wäre so gerne Schwimmen gegangen." Yuki schmunzelte, stellte sich hinter Tohru und nahm sie sanft an der Hüfte. "Macht doch nichts, wir können ja zurück gehen und uns welche wollen gehen, was hältst du davon." Tohru nickte begeistert. Sie nahm Yukis Hand und zog ihn mit sich, Richtung Sohma Haus.  
  
Am Haus angekommen, stürmt Tohru nach oben und holt ihre Schwimmsachen, da läuft ihr Kyo über den Weg. Tohru sieht ihm nicht ins Gesicht, sie kann es nicht. Sie wollte schon an ihm vorbei und nach unten gehen, doch er hielt sie fest. "Wo gehst du hin, Tohru-chan??" "Ich gehe mit Yuki Schwimmen." Kyo rennt zurück in sein Zimmer, holt sich ebenfalls seine Sachen und folgt ihr. "Ich komme mit, damit das klar ist Maus." Yuki fasst sich an den Kopf. #Nein, warum will er jetzt mitkommen, wenn er dabei ist, dann kann ich ihr gar nicht nahe kommen.# "Nein, einer Baka-Neko zeig ich meinen Platz nicht, du bleibst da und damit Basta." Tohru sieht Kyo an und dann Yuki, sie seufzt, geht dann zu Yuki und legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. "Lass ihn doch mitkommen, wenn er mag, es ist doch nicht schlimm, mich stört er nicht." #Warum will sie, das er mitkommt, liebt sie ihn etwa?? Nein, das kann nicht sein und das wird auch nicht, ich werde gewinnen# Yuki lächelt, nimmt Tohrus Kopf in die Hand und sieht sie an. "Aber mich stört er, dieser Platz ist ein Geheimnis von dir und mir, und er soll es auch bleiben, ich werde ihn nicht mitnehmen." Er lässt von ihr ab und geht zu Kyo. "Kämpfen wir darum, gewinnst du, darfst du mit, gewinne ich bleibst du da." Er ging noch näher an ihn rann und flüsterte ihm zu. "Und Tohru-chan gehört mir, du verwirrst sie nur unnötig." Kyo war das zu viel, er holte aus und verpasste ihm einen Rechten Hacken, doch Yuki sprang weg und verpasste Kyo einen Tritt in den Magen. Kyo flog gegen den nächsten Baum und stand nicht mehr auf. Tohru rannte zu ihm hin und versuchte ihn wieder wach zu bekommen. "Was hast du getan, er ist ja nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein." Yuki, ging zu Kyo und fühlte nach seinem Puls. "Sein Puls ist normal, er wird in 5 Minuten wieder aufwachen, das reicht für uns, damit er uns nicht mehr wittern kann. Kommst du, der See wartet auf uns." Tohru schien mit dieser Antwort beruhigt zu sein und folgte Yuki, der ihre Hand wieder ergriff. Wieder am Wasserfall angekommen, verzog sich Tohru in einen Busch, um sich umzuziehen, als sie nach 2 Minuten wieder raus kam, staunte Yuki, der bereits auf seinem Handtuch saß nicht schlecht. Sie hatte einen Blauen Bikini an. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Der steht dir unglaublich gut, Tohru." Sie lief rot an und starrte aufs Wasser. "Danke, die Badehose sieht aber auch nicht schlecht aus."  
  
Tohru stand auf und lief ins Wasser, erst ging sie langsam hinein, doch dann spring sie ins kühle Nass und ließ sich treiben. Als sie wieder auftauchte bemerkt sie Yuki neben sich schwimmen. Sie lief wieder rot an. "Schön, das Wasser, nicht??" Yuki lächelte sie an und kam ihr etwas näher. "Ja, nicht schlecht, doch du bist schöner, Tohru" Yuki ergriff sie an den Schultern und zog sie langsam zu sich. Sie lies es geschehen, weil sie nicht wusste wie sie reagieren sollte. Yuki kam ihr immer näher und näher. Tohru wurde heiß, auf einmal fühlte sie eine art Wand in sich und stieß Yuki von sich weg. Er saß sie erschrocken an. "Gomen, aber ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, ich kann das nicht." Sie sah aufs Wasser. Yukis Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder etwas. "Nicht schlimm, lass dich einfach treiben, tue das, was dein Herz für richtig hält, dann kann gar nichts passieren." Tohru sah immer noch nicht auf, sie lächelte auch nicht wie sonst. Sie hoch ihr Hände und drückte sie von ihrem Körper weg. (Sie symbolisierte ihm, das er sie nicht anfassen sollte) Yuki verstand nicht ganz. "Tohru, was ist denn los, hab ich etwas falsch gemacht??" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. In ihren Augen klitzerte eine Träne. "Du bist so komisch, Kyo ist komisch, was ist denn mit euch los??" Die Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg und rollte ihre Wange hinab und tropfte dann schließlich in den See. #Kyo, jetzt hast du alle Chancen bei ihr verloren, sie wird dir nicht mehr glauben und dann gehört ihr Herz mir.# Yuki sah sie streng an. "Tohru, es ist so. Kyo hat mich zu einem Wettstreit heraus gefordert. Es geht darum. Wer von uns beiden dein Herz erobert hat gewonnen..." Tohru sah Yuki geschockt und enttäuscht an. "Du.." Doch er legte ihr schnell den Finger auf die Lippen und verhinderte so, das sie weitersprach. "...Bitte hör mir zu, lass mich reden, bitte!!" Sie nickte und ihr rollten weitere Tränen das Gesicht hinab. ".. Ich bin zwar auf diesen Wettstreit eingegangen, aber ich bin dagegen, ich hab mich nur darauf eingelassen, weil ich dich wirklich liebe, ich hätte so oder so versucht bei dir zu landen. Ich werde auch wen ich gewinnen sollte den "Sieg" nicht annehmen, weil ich es falsch finde, um eines Mädchens Herz zu wetten." Er zog ihr Kinn nach oben und sah ihr in ihre Tränen verschmierten Augen. "Kannst du mir verzeihen, Tohru??" Sie nickte. "Wie kann er nur so etwas tun, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, er hat mir.. er hat mir .." Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus. Yuki legte seinen Arm etwas um sie herum und versuchte sie zu trösten.  
  
[Yuki ist nicht so böse, falls ihr jetzt denken solltet, das ich ihn nicht mag, habt ihr euch getäuscht, ich mag ihn. Er wird später auch wieder lieb!! *gg*]  
  
Nach dem sich das Mädchen wieder beruhigt hatte sah sie ihren Freund an. "Danke, Yuki-kun, das du für mich da warst, du bist echt ein guter Freund." Yukis Gesicht spiegelte entsetzten wieder. #Ein guter Freund?? "Nur ein guter Freund??"# Das letzte hatte er laut gesagt und erregte somit Tohrus Aufmerksamkeit. "Ja, wieso, wärst du gerne mehr für mich??" "Ja, sehr viel mehr sogar. Tohru, ich liebe dich, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Willst du es denn nicht??" Tohru sah ihn an, lächelte etwas. "Nein, du bist mein Bester Freund, mehr bist du nicht. Gomen, aber es ist so, ich kann daran nichts ändern, ich hab schon jemanden den ich mag, doch so ganz sicher bin ich mir da noch nicht." Yuki sah sie traurig an. #Sie liebt mich nicht, sie liebt einen anderen. Ich kann nicht gewinnen. Aber dann kann .. es. Nein, sie wird sich doch nicht in Kyo verliebt haben. Und wenn doch?? Mist und ich hab ihr diese Lüge erzählt, nur um ihn auszustechen.# er zuckte mit den schultern #pech gehabt, vielleicht wird sich ja alles einrenken# "Tohru, auch wenn du einen anderen liebst, es ist egal, Hauptsache ist, das du glücklich wirst und ich dich jeden Tag glücklich sehen kann. Werde glücklich, vertraue auf dein Gefühl und vor allem auf dein Herz." Tohru lächelte und umarmte Yuki vor Freude. *Poff* Yuki verwandelte sich zur Maus und fiel ins Wasser. Tohru griff panisch nach ihm, schwamm zurück zum Ufer und legte ihn auf sein Handtuch. "Gomen , aber ich war so glücklich." Die Maus winkte ab. "Schon gut, du darfst das ja." Sie lächelte und setzte sich ebenfalls auf ihr Handtuch. Yuki bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen der Sache mit dem Wettstreit und das er Sie angelogen hatte, den in Wirklichkeit, war es seine Idee gewesen und nicht die von Kyo. Aber er hatte das ja nur als spaß gesagt, denn er wusste, wenn er Kyo lange genug aufziehen würde, würde er sachen machen, die er sich normalerweise nicht traute und dazu zählte in diesem Falle. Tohru seine Liebe zugestehen. Tohru sah der kleinen Maus an, das etwas nicht stimmte. "Was denn los, du kuckst du traurig, ist was??" "Es ist das.." *Puff* Yuki konnte nicht weiterreden, denn er verwandelte sich wieder zurück in einen Menschen. Er drehte sich schnell rum und zog sich seine Sachen wieder an..  
  
"Sei mir einfach nicht böse, ja?? Ich weiß das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich hab begriffen, das es falsch ist, also sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, ja??" Tohru verstand nicht was er wollte. "Ähm, um was geht's denn??" "Das wirst du noch mitbekommen, aber sei mir dann bitte nicht böse, wenn die Zeit gekommen sein sollte." Sie sah ihn immer noch komisch an, nickte jedoch dann. Ein Wind zog auf und die Sonne verschwand auch langsam hinter dem Horizont, Tohru fröstelte, sie nahm sich ihre Sachen und ging hinter den Busch, um sich wieder umzuziehen. Fertig umgezogen, räumte sie ihre Sachen weg und machte sich mit Yuki auf den Nachhauseweg. Zuhause angekommen, verstaute sie ihre Sachen oben und legte den Bikini in den Trockner, damit dieser wieder trockenen konnte. Dann ging sie in die Küche, band sich die Schürze um und fing an, das Abend essen zu kochen. Kyo der ihr über den Weg gelaufen war, ignorierte sie einfach. Als das Abend essen fertig war, stellte sie alles an den Tisch und rief durchs Haus, das das Essen fertig sei, darauf kamen auch alle angelaufen und setzten sich. Das Essen verlief schweigsam und ohne ein Wort. Auch danach wurde nicht ehr viel geredet. Tohru räumte wieder den Tisch ab und machte die Küche fertig und ging dann nach oben in ihr Zimmer, um zu lernen. [bäh, in den Ferien lernen] Auch die darauf folgende Woche verlief so, Tohru ging Kyo aus dem Weg und wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lies ihm zu begegnen, dann ignorierte sie ihn so gut wie es ging.  
  
- - Zwei Wochen später - -  
  
Tohru stellte gerade die letzten Teller auf den Tisch und Rief dann zum Essen. Es kamen dann alle angelaufen und setzten sich, doch Kyo fehlte. #Er kommt auch heute nicht zum Essen, er hat auch gestern nichts gegessen, hoffentlich ist er nicht krank. So langsam mache ich mir sorgen# Sie legte die Schürze ab, setzte sich zu den anderen und aß, doch jedem anwesenden fiel es auf, das sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders war. Nach dem Essen räumte sie alles in die Küche und spülte schnell, dann richtete sie noch einen kleinen Teller und ging mit diesem zu Kyos Zimmer, sie klopfte, doch nichts tat sich. "Kyo-kun, ich bringe dir was zu essen, ich komme jetzt rein." Sie schob langsam die Tür auf, doch Kyo war nicht in seinem Zimmer. Dann konnte er nur auf dem Dach liegen. Sie verließ sein Zimmer wieder und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo die klein Leiter stand, die zum Dach führte. Sie kletterte langsam und vorsichtig die Stufen hinauf. Als sie oben angekommen war, sah sie Kyo aufrecht sitzen und gebannt zur Leiter starren, als er sie sah weiteten sich seine Augen und er sah sie unglaubwürdig an. #wieso kommt sie, was will sie?? Sie hat mich die ganze zeit wie luft behandelt und jetzt kommt sie. Ich weis noch nicht mal warum sie das getan hat. Aber warum ist sie jetzt hier??# "Warum kommst du hier hoch, Tohru-san??" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und reichte ihm das kleine Tablett. "Weil du nicht zum Essen kamest, Kyo-kun" Seine Augen weiteten sich wieder. "Ich hab keinen Hunger." Sie sah ihn streng an, hielt ihm das Tablett vor die Nase. "Du musst was essen, du hast seit knapp zwei tagen nichts mehr gegessen, außerdem siehst du ganz schlecht aus." "Ich hab keinen Hunger" Sie machte keinen Anstalten das Tablett vor seiner Nase wegzutun. "Ich gehe nicht eher, bis du gegessen hast. Ich warte hier wenn es sein Muss den ganzen Tag und noch länger." Er nahm sich das Tablett und fing anzu essen. Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte, stellte er das Tablett weg und rutschte etwas näher an Tohru ran.  
  
"Wieso hast du mich diese ganzen Wochen wie luft behandelt??" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. "Das solltest du doch wissen, du hast das doch mit dieser dämlichen wette gemacht." Kyo sah sie geschockt an. "WAS???? Ich?? Gar nicht wahr, das war Yuki, er hat damit angefangen." "Komisch, Yuki hat gesagt, das du diesen Vorschlag gemacht hast und..." Ihr fiel es plötzlich wieder ein. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an Yukis Worte.......... "Sei mir einfach nicht böse, ja?? Ich weiß das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich hab begriffen, das es falsch ist, also sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, ja??"...... Ja genau das hatte er gesagt, jetzt begriff Tohru. "Du hat das nicht gesagt, Yuki hast das vorgeschlagen, aber warum hat er mich angelogen??" Sie sah Kyo an und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, sie fing an zu weinen. "Es tut mir so leid, das ich dich so mies behandelt habe, ich dachte, das du schuld wärst. Sei mir nicht böse, ja??" Kyo lächelte. "Ja, bin ich nicht, wie könnte ich denn auch, ich hab dich doch ganz doll lieb, dir kann ich nicht böse sein." Er lief rot an und starrte in den Himmel. Tohru lächelte. "Kyo??" "Mhm??" Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen. Tohru rutschte ganz nah an ihn ran und umarmte ihn. "Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb, nein, ich liebe dich Kyo." *Poff* Kyo bekam großen Augen und verwandelte sich dann in die Katze. Tohru lächelte, nahm die Katze weiter in den Arm und drückte sie sanft gegen sich. Die Katze löste sich nach einiger zeit wieder von ihr. Genau im Richtigen Moment, denn *Puff* Sie verwandelte sich wieder in Kyo, der zog sich schnell wieder an und setzte sich dann wieder neben Tohru. "Ich liebe dich auch Tohru, schon sehr lange, doch ich hab mich nie getraut es dir irgendwie zu zeigen, durch diesen Wettstreit wurde es mir erst leichter, ich denke mal, das Yuki es deswegen gemacht hat. Zum ersten mal, will ich ihm danken, dafür, das ich mich getraut habe dir zu sagen, das ich dich liebe." Er beugte sich zu Tohru hinüber und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht, sie schloß die Augen und lies ihn näher kommen, dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, erst nach langer zeit lösten sich diese wieder voneinander.  
  
- - ENDE - - 


End file.
